the reasons
by Vampire-Cinderella
Summary: stand alone story? yeah right. this is harper and trances thoughts. for the full story you have to also read "forgivness is a sweet thing" thanks, trance
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place before "forgiveness is a sweet thing"  
  
Disclaimers: ya ya ya I know. We go tho this every time, don't own 'em just like writing about 'em.  
  
Archiving ya sure but give credit where credit is due.  
  
  
  
THE RESONS  
  
It's one month after the crew of the andromeda encountered the magog world ship and the stress it getting to everyone, especially harper.  
  
'Man I hate this' harper thought sorting though wires " oh rommie what did they to you?" harper said mostly to himself.  
  
Holo rommie appeared " you mean what did they not do to me"  
  
"Oh rommie I feel your pain" harper said.  
  
"Did you take your medicine harper?"  
  
"Ya rommie, I did" harper said as he went back to work and Holo rommie disappeared.  
  
"Harper, are you in here?" a voice said from the doorway.  
  
"That you trance?" Harper asked sounding upset  
  
"Ya it's me. I brought you a sparkey" trance said walking over to where harper was " you okay? You don't sound that great"  
  
" What do you think trance?" harper snapped.  
  
"Sorry harper I was just wondering"  
  
"Believe me trance I would be a hellva lot more better if I did not have baby magog inside me. I really wish that you and beka and Dylan and everyone else on this ship would stop asking how I was"  
  
"Harper." trance started  
  
"Trance don't. I don't want anymore sympathy. I hate it trance, I hate it and right now I hate you and everyone else on this ship" harper regretted it as soon as he said it.  
  
Trance just looked at him, starting crying, "fine harper, whatever" she throw the sparkey at him and ran all the way to hydro.  
  
"Trance!" harper yelled but he knew she could not hear him 'damn it, way to go genius' he thought as he went back to work. ' I'll go look for her after I have calmed down' 


	2. harper

Ch 2: the reasons Harper's side  
  
"Trance" Harper yelled but he knew that she could not hear him 'Damn it, way to go genius' he thought as he went back to work 'I'll go look for her after I have calmed down'  
  
"Harper?" Holo Rommie said from a panel next to Harper's head.  
  
"Yes Rommie?" Harper answered sounding sad and distant.  
  
"Why did you did that?"  
  
"Do what?" Harper asked even though he knew that answer.  
  
" Why did you make Trance cry?"  
  
" Rommie I don't know. I'm upset and scared and getting tired of people asking how I am. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want to try and have a normal life before I die."  
  
" But you made her cry. Happy go lucky Trance is in hydro right now cursing you, the Magog, the Abyss, the Divine. Who ever crosses her mind is cursed. She feels so bad right now that she's thinking about leaving us, leaving you. I don't mean to make you feel bad. It's just that I am war ship and not very gentle with emotions" Rommie said, a sad look in her eyes.  
  
" I know I know, what ever you do, don't let her leave. She'll see that it's not her, its me. You're not hurting my feelings, just telling me the facts." Harper was about to continue when Rommie interrupted.  
  
"Want to see something kinda funny? I am leaving out sound because what she is saying is kinda not that nice"  
  
" Umm sure" Harper said and watched in amazement as trance yelled and talked Tyr in corner. "God, I really made her mad."  
  
"Yeah, Harper you did. You should talk to her before she gets hold of any weapons" Rommie, said then blinked out of existence.  
  
"Yeah I should" Harper said as he crawled out of the tunnel and into Hydro  
  
{Short I know, Dis and stuff is in the first chappy. This was suppose to be a stand alone story AKA forgiveness is a sweet thing and then people wanted to know what happened and then "the reasons" was made and then people wanted to know harper and trances thoughts so I hope this makes people happy, I know that I am. More on "life love and high school to come seeing as I am going on holidays. Peace love and lollipops!} 


	3. trance

Ch 3 Trance's thoughts.  
  
Trance just looked at Harper and started to cry "Fine, Harper, whatever" she threw the sparkey at him and ran all the way to hydro.  
  
As Trance left the machine shop she heard Harper call her name but did not stop 'I love him so much but sometimes I just hate him'  
  
She was so deep in thought and running so fast that she ran right into hydro doors and fell on her butt.  
  
"Damn it" Trance yelled and banged on the door.  
  
" You know, Trance, you can ask me to open the doors" Holo Rommie said appearing beside Trance.  
  
" Rommie, let me in, please" Trance said, trying to stay calm.  
  
" You want to talk about it?" Rommie said as she opened the doors.  
  
"Talk about what?" Trance even as she knew the answer.  
  
"About why sweet little Trance is yelling and crying and cursing."  
  
" It's nothing" Trance said " now leave me alone"  
  
Holo Rommie disappeared just as Trance started cursing Harper and anyone and anything she thought off " I should just leave, just leave and forget them. That's what I'm good at after all."  
  
Trance had just finished her decision to leave when Tyr walked in and asked: " What's made you so mad at everything little one?"  
  
That was it, Trance yelled and screamed and cursed so badly at Tyr that she had bruised his arm when she hit him and had backed him into a corner, a look of surprise and amazement on his face. When Trance realized what she had done she dropped to her knees and said: " Oh my God, Tyr, I'm so sorry"  
  
A look of compassion come over his face and he reached down and to pat her head " its all right little one, I am glad you took that out on me and not the professor" and he walked out.  
  
A few moments later, Harper walked in.  
  
{For the rest of this read "forgiveness is a sweet thing" that story was suppose to be a stand alone but look what happened. I would add that story as a 4th chappy but its not on my computer anymore and I am to lazy to re- type it and I want it to stay a stand alone as well as part of a bigger plan. So yeah, you have to find it and read it there. Sorry. Peace love and lollipops} 


End file.
